Goodbyes and Hellos
by EmMeetsWorld
Summary: When Bella leaves on her honeymoon Jacob is heartbroken, but what happens to him during the month she is gone? Jacobs POV
1. Chapter 1

Beginning of Breaking Dawn------jacobs state of confusion after bellas marriage

Chapter One-

Wheres the fairness? Please tell me. I want to know if you have an answer for everything cause it sure as hell doesnt seem like it. I can't believe I couldnt phase, shiver just enough to become the monster she never thought I was. Move the desperate inches to save her life. Shes dead now. Her sweet heartbeats have finally beat until there end. Mine will never. Lost in a lonely eternity I dont even want. I knew there was a limit on hers. So why does this still hurt so much.

Shes gone, the eternitys with him that she so utterly desired, never to come. How could she live through Edwards desire to end the 100 plus, old virgin status, she couldnt, she just couldnt. Screw it, she was never mine to care about. Whether shes alive, dead...immortal. Likes theres even a difference. The waste of her, my beautiful Bella, more like his now.

My legs faltered in my stride and I fell to the ground, I let them. I didnt even know where I was going. Who I was going too anymore. She'll never come back. I shouldnt want you Bells, you were never mine to want, to think about, to dream of.

My crippled thoughts flickered to that incredible delusional version of a wedding. I wish I could just escape the cold prison of my mind...just get out.

All that crap. The love,the vows, the spins and twirls of the dancing no human could accomplish on there own. The fancy cake and decorations, that I knew Bella had nothing to do with it. She didnt belong with them. Shes just another human to him, another cow to suck dry. How can I move on when im so completely high off you. I said he was your drug...well Bella your mine.

I rose up and headed to my meadow. I couldnt go home, not like this. I couldnt phase, Sam would order me home. He probably thinks I'm suicidal, but I'm not, I owe Billy to much to leave him for forever. When I reached my lonely solitude I laid on the ground only in my old sweats. I let misery take ahold of me. I didnt want to think about her anymore, but I just couldnt help it, I was addicted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sharp sudden sound of a twig snap brought me out of my trance, my head snapped up and I sprang without thinking, completely blinded by the sorrow that engulfed me, I slammed into her like a freight train, twisting both her arms behind my back until her body was bowed against mine.

Suddenly I froze because thick and clearly her heart, beat, she was human, as weak and as fragile as most. I could feel her start to shake uncontrollably with surprise and I immediately leapt back, my long jet black hair whipping around my face as I did.

I barely noticed, all I could see was her deathly white face and her terrified blue eyes, completely widened. They were like nothing I'd ever seen before. No color could describe their beauty. Flecks of pale yellow and white were scattered in them, like stars amiss the night. I could see her fear. No human could move the way I just skin as white as snow and long mahogany hair that framed her delicate features she looked...well... she was gorgeous. It was no surprise I thought her to be a vamp, but her heart told me differently, it pumped louder through her little body, more tauntingly as though it wanted it prove its point. That heart beat mocked me, as though it was reminding me Bellas were numbered.

I felt her gaze with those piercing blue eyes, the epiphany of beauty, her mouth dropped a fraction of an inch as she took in my nearly seven foot tan muscled body, I realized I looked menacing to her. She suddenly dropped her gaze when I opened my mouth to speak.

"Who are you?" I nearly growled at her, the adrenalin in my veins making my voice huskier than normal. I was bitter this...this beautiful creature came amiss my spot of mourning.

She swallowed and slowly raised her tiny, narrow face back up. "I- I'm Shannon" she whispered.

I attempted to get my voice back to sounding normal and I accomplished my feat. These days it was rare if I didnt accomplish whatever I tried.

"May I ask why your here, or is that a bit rude?" I said these words with a smile but it became more of a grimace as I spoke on.

"Well you just attacked me for walking, you couldn't get much ruder". She spit out, miniscule lines of anger between her eyebrows forming. I stayed silent, hoping she would go on. She did.

"I was just wandering and such, clearing my head. What was with the whole jumping me thing?"

"I'm sorry, I just- you just... caught me by surprise I guess." Catching me by surprise, wow, not the easiest thing to manage. This mere girl I should have been able to hear from miles away. "Wait a sec", I questioned her, "We're miles from anything how the hell did you get all the way out here?"

She froze, her breathing stopped. "uhh," she bit her lip and changed the subject, "Whats your name anyways?" she asked.

I smirked, I knew she wasn't going to spill her secrets anytime soon. I turned around and walked back over to where I was before she interrupted my state of being with her crazy blue eyes and cocky attitude.

I sat down and when I raised my gaze I realized she was still in the same spot, still frozen, her eyes were looking at me questioningly, wondering if I was going to answer her I guessed. "Its Jacob" I sighed, my mind was back to Bella and how she used to bite her lip the same way, stop it Jake I told myself.

The girl, Shannon was still looking at me but this time her eyes were full of compassion...sorrow. For what? "Whats wrong" I asked.

She kept looking at me with the same sad expression on her features, not answering my question. She pulled and formed her long waves into a messy bun and then nervously started twisting a stray piece of hair, she was still looking at me, I could tell she was contemplating something.

Finally, she sighed and slowly moved towards me like she was afraid. I didnt blame her, I was a monster. She nearly made it all the way towards me before she fell. I automatically leapt up from the cold, hard rock I was on and caught her before she could hit the ground.

She was in my arms and my skin burned where ever it touched hers, why was her skin as hot as mine, she could not be a werewolve, she just couldnt, I wouldve been able to tell immediately. What was she? Not a vamp, not a werewolve, then what?

I righted her and flung myself backwards. I sunk into a crouch, defensive position, she was not safe, the unknown is never safe. "What are you?" I spoke, repeating my question to her.

"Your not human" she said, avoiding my question, her glistening blue eyes staring a hole into my brown ones. "Your right, Im not, and the hell you are either." I spit out.

"I- I... I dont know what I am", she whispered. She moved as if she wanted to come closer me. I cringed away and backed up slowly through the deep green trees. I turned towards the forest and started towards the path home, she was not safe, she was unknown, she was mysterious...beautiful, a complete stranger. My beautiful stranger.

She whispered "Please dont leave me", "I dont...I dont want to be alone anymore". Her voice was barely audible, as though she were embaressed to speak those words but yet I could tell she was being truthful. She honestly did not want me to leave her.

My back was still turned to her and I gazed out at the trees glistening with the fresh rain on there leaves as I thought through what exactly I planned on doing. If I was going to be truthful with myself I realized I did not want to leave her, what else was there to go back too.

"Ugh" I growled out but not specifically at her, I was just exasperated by the situtation I was in. I whipped back around and slowly walked back towards her.

"I'm not going anywheres." I said slowly. I sat back down on my rock as she stumpled towards me. I was going to find out her story, whether she was willing to tell me or not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise Ill keep working on this story. Im new so please tell me what you think. thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh....So...", I attempted to fill the long silence between us but it just was not working, she'd been silent for minutes. The longest damn minutes in my entire life.

It takes two people to make conversation and Shannon was just staying quiet the tears streaming down her face like a river. What the hell was going on, how did I get myself into this position.

Even though I knew it was stupid I had the inevitable urge to comfort her. Ugh was the only thing I could think of that would fit this situation. Screw it. I slowly brought my arm around her shoulders, they were tiny but somehow still set in a proud position, I could tell that she'd been through a lot and we'd barely exchanged a hundred words.

At first she flinched when she felt the warm contact of my arm on her back, she leaned into my shoulder eventually but she still held herself proudly, like she didn't want anyone to think she was weak.

"Its ok" I said quietly. "I wont hurt you, you know".

"I know Jacob" she said with a quick glance up at my face, her eyes were glistening and wide in their sadness. I wanted to reach and wipe away the cold tears from her beautiful face, I wanted to make her smile, I wanted to, whoa Jake.

What was I talking about. I loved Bella, shes the one, not his unknown girl... well woman. She looked in her late teens. Curves had already formed on her body and all of the childish roundness had left her features.

The sun suddenly appeared through the thick gray cloud cover and her pale skin glowed like a pearl from the sea. I lifted my left arm without thinking to stroke her delicate cheekbone, see the contrast between the dark russet and the beautiful white. I realized what I was doing and wrenched my arm away but left my right one around her narrow shoulders. I was completely losing it.

She leaned against my chest, her breathing calming and the tears slowing to a stop. Finally, I thought to myself. It was hard to comfort someone you just met, especially when you had no idea what the hell was going on.

My long arm reached all the way to the other side of her body and I moved my thumb across her opposite arm in a rhythmic pattern. I didnt just want to calm her down, I wanted answers.

"I need to know whats going on Shannon, you know I do." I suddenly spoke, my words coming out in a jumbled mess. "Your a mess, not just mentally but physically too, if you want any help at all I need the truth", and she was a mess. Her clothes tattered and her long hair knotted and matted with leaves and twigs. She look like she'd been to hell and back again...maybe she had.

Her pale red lips were set in a line, she had them mashed together like she was trying to solve a difficult math problem... or just trying to find the right words to confront me with.

"Jake...I...I dont know what to say....what to start with, what to tell", her mouth then turned into a frown and she cringed away from my arm. I pulled it back, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Shan...," the corner of her lips twitched into a sad smile at my new found nickname. "I only want to help you, take it slow you dont have to give me your life story just a few freaking key details....like maybe where you came from?" I said my statement turning into a question at the end.

"Erm...Next" she said, "What....thats the easiest one, cmon." My voice grew louder in its agitation, I didnt have all night. Alright, well I did. But still.

"Next" she repeated. "Fine" I huffed out. "Where are you living?" I tried again with another question.

"Uhh... thats a bit unknown at the moment" she said quietly.

"You have got to be kidding me, you dont live out here do you?" I was judging by the look of her hair and clothes, such a mess.

"If out here means the forest of La Push then yes is the answer to your question", Looks like the cocky attitudes back, I thought to myself.

"Someone just left you here with nowheres to go?" I asked questioningly.

"Uhh not exactly."

"How did you get here than?" This girl managed to avoid any type of a straight answer to my questions. Women!

"I ran here from...home" Her blue eyes glanced up to my brown ones to see what my facial expression looked like. I was guessing it looked pretty shocked cause thats how I felt. I was dumbstruck My mind in a state of a warped oblivion. She couldnt have ran here, this little proud creature. Shes not a bloodsucker...or like me. What the hell is going on in the world.

"How did you run here? your...not like me" my voice in a inaudible husky whisper. I was still in shock.

Somehow she heard me because her response was "Its just something I can do, I...run faster than humans...Im.... different than my family" she kept stuttering, her voice was bitter, angry even, she almost spit the last word.

I broke free from my state of mind, I needed to be semi conscious for this girl. I needed to understand how everything I knew that existed just got ripped out from under my feet like a rug. I didnt know how to respond so I just stayed silent. Seconds turned to minutes and I still had no idea what to answer her with.

"Please Jacob, say something....I can't stand the silence anymore"

I still stayed quiet. What was I supposed to stay? Im glad I just met a new species? What do you say in this type situation. Thats just it. There is almost no words to respond with. None. The minutes just kept ticking by.

Her face was pointed towards the ground. The blue bore into the green wet grass. She started making invisible circles on the rock with her finger.

Suddenly I spoke in a whisper, "What are your parents?"

She looked back up at my face and she looked so tired, so old, so much mature then I was. "I dont know, their dead, I was adopted when I was five." I stayed quiet waiting for her to continue.

"Its not a sob story Jake my new parents were great people, I barely remembered my old ones. My new family was loving and caring towards me...at least for a while. They were heavy church people, very religious, very old fashioned. They loved me...so much, as did my siblings."

"Why are you here then if they loved you so damn much?" I said, responding to her story.

"Well Jake, they started to notice that I stopped aging after I hit seventeen, it took them almost a year to figure it out, but they did."

"Oh." I was back into the not knowing what to say zone. Great.

"They figured some really freaky shit was going on, religion and freaky shit dont go hand in hand, they couldnt kill me or hand me over to the church to "fix me", I was there daughter whether they wanted me to be anymore or not. They did the only thing that would help me and them I guess. They left." She was staring out at the deep green forest the evidence of her sadness dripping down her cheeks.

"They just left you?" I blurted out.

She looked back at me as though she was searching for something before she looked down again and started speaking. "I went back home one day and everything was gone, everyone was gone... they left all my stuff in my room, the one I shared with Anna. Her bed was stripped and all her posters of her favorite bands were ripped off the walls, the only thing left was the nails that hung them. No money, no food."

I stayed silent.

"I went in my old kitchen and slumped down the wall, I had no idea what I was going to do. On the counter written in black permanent marker was writing. It said "_Goodbye, Please dont try to find us, we will pray for you_." I didnt know what to do, I just went out the back door and didnt look back."

Her shoulders bent down and I could tell her story was finished. There was nothing more to tell. She was completely lost, not physically but mentally. I moved my arm back around her shoulders and she slumped against it completely this time. Her head rested on my bare chest, I stroked her hair gently. I could hear her breathing start to slow, she started to calm down.

We stayed like this for a long time, I had no watch to tell the true number of minutes. When the sun started to set over the west and it slowly became night I looked down at her. She was asleep, her eyelids fluttered every now and then as though she were dreaming. I was completely holding her up.

I knew I had to get home soon before Billy started to call around, but I also knew I couldnt leave her out here. I wondered how Billy would take to a new visitor staying at the house, my lips turned up into a smirk. Looks like we were about to find out, I was going to take her home with me. The girl I'd only known one day was coming home with me. I hadnt even asked her.

I slowly stood up and pulled her into my arms, bridal style. She didnt stir, she didnt even twitch. The dark shadows under her eyes were evidence she hadnt slept in a while. I wasnt going to wake her up any time soon. I started to lope off into the forest heading home with her still in my arms.

So many hits on the story but so few reviews  Come on people I need constructive criticism or praise, its the only reward writers get.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-nope dont own twilight or anything about twilight. i just borrow the characters to keep myself entertained. i didnt get many reviews last time....it was a bit depressing but i'll deal.

Chapter Three ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark forest flew by as I ran through it. She was still in my arms, still asleep. This girl was sleeping like the dead. My mind wandered away from Shannon, to the pack, my father, the one who I had almost not thought of the whole day...till now. Phasing was just not a option not only because this beautiful creature was still in my arms but because I was not sure how the pack would handle this. I dont even know what this is really. How could I possibly explain it to them. The answer is I couldnt, not now at least.

I was almost home now, the forest beginning to thin until it became just a dirt road with a thick wall of green trees surrounding it. I slowed to a walk, I had no idea what to tell Billy. Would he let her stay for at least a little while? And if he didnt, Would I let her go off to the unknown alone? In all honesty I knew I wouldnt. The familiar town came into view. To some it would look like crap compared to the gorgeous ocean beside it, the cliffs rising out of the water. To me it looked like home. I walked through the tiny town quickly, I did not want anyone from the pack to see, hear or smell me. I went all the way to the outskirts of the town, to my own home.

Billy was sitting in his chair peeking out the shades of the window looking for something...or someone. I knew he couldnt see me in the deep darkness of the night but it made my heart wrench to see him care so much just for me.

I walked on the damp grass towards the house, dreading what kind of conversation was coming. Shannon was still deep asleep in my arms. I hoped Billy wasnt about to start yelling I didnt want to wake her up. I wasnt really prepared for her reaction of me bringing her to my house. I stepped onto the doorstep and shifted Shannon in my arms so I could open the thick wooden door, it creaked and I heard Billys chair being turned around and wheeled over to the front of the house. I walked completely into my home and shut the door behind me. When I turned back around, I could see Billy eyes on Shannon, then up to me. He didnt look angry..he looked surprised maybe...or confused. I met his eyes and he raised an eyebrow at me. I suddenly realized how I looked. Bare chest, only sweats on with leaves and sticks in my hair carrying a teenage girl who was wearing ripped clothing and whose hair was in the same condition as mine. Ohhhhh hell.

I nonchalantly shrugged even though I was kinda hyperventilating. I didnt have a bunch of experience with girls in the first place and I had no experience with Billys reaction to it. La Push is small, theres very limited choice and believe me the choices arent very good.

I dropped my gaze to the floor and walked over to my room, it was tiny but I needed to put her somewhere to sleep. I laid her on my bed and went to go get a blanket out of the linens closet to put on her, I spread it out and lightly draped it on her tiny frame. I knew I should leave her alone but I did not want to at all. My body was urging me to go lay beside her but I resisted it. I bent my neck and dropped my head till I was low enough to the bed to kiss her forehead. I kept my eyes on her face to see if she would wake up, her eyelids fluttered before she rolled over and started snoring. I smirked before I turned around to leave. Billys chair was sitting right in the doorway, with him in it. His eyes were questioning but his mouth was set in a thin hard line. Crap, I thought to myself.

He turned his chair and rolled it out into the kitchen on the other side of the house. I raised my gaze to look at her sleeping form one more time before I shut the door behind me. I walked slowly toward the kitchen. Preparing for the worst I guess, I could always run away but then again...I didnt want to leave her behind. I realized I was getting way to attached. Ugh.

I went into the miniscule kitchen and perched against the counter, I was exhausted but I knew I needed to have this conversation with Billy. I looked up at the time, it was 2 in the morning. Wow...he had waited up for me.

His eyes were gazing daggers into my face and I knew he was waiting for me to say something. "Er dad, I know what it looks like alright but its not...at all...like...um...that." I blurted my words out anticipating his reaction.

"Jake, Kid I believe you but what the hell is going on. Ive waited up half the night and you show up with a girl who looks like she got hit by a bus", I winced but he continued, "Can you call next time bud? Or like I dont know explain why shes here?

"Dad honestly I wish I could tell you whats going on but I dont know. I was in the meadow and she scared the crap out of me. Shes not human but shes obviously shes not a vamp either...she doesnt have anywhere to go...no home, she kinda fell asleep so I er brought her here." I was scared for his reaction so I kept my eyes down, but I knew I should look him in the eye so I did.

His mouth hung open a bit, I was considering cracking a joke about it but I decided this was not the time at all. I waited for him to regain his composure...I hoped he would regain it. "Well...thats quite....quite a story Jake...is she safe?"

I nodded my head, my hair went into my eyes but I just pushed it back, "Very, Shes good...confused, but good. She can explain all the details to you when she wakes up...if she wants too I guess and if you let her stay here." I paused and waited for him to answer.

"If this is what you want than alright she can stay...for a while, go get some sleep you look exhausted but believe me I am gonna find out the whole story tommorow."

"Thank you so much Dad, I am eternally grateful."

"Sure Sure", I smirked at his using my phrase. I knew half the reason for letting her stay here was because he loved me but I also knew the other half was because he was happy my state of depression had let up a bit. I realized how worried he mustve been for me the last couple days.

I went over and threw my arms around him, hugging him, thanking him in my own hugged me back before wheeling his chair into his bedroom and shutting the door. I was so lucky to be given such a loose parent.

I started towards my own bedroom before I realized I had a bit of a predicament on my hands, where the hell was I gonna sleep. "Umm" I said out loud. I laughed quietly over how confused I was over this....and how stupid I must look talking to myself.

I opened my door and looked down at her lying on my small bed. Her hair was sprawled out across her face which was buried deep in my pillow. Her body was curled up in a tiny ball only taking up a small majority of the bed. I realized she was shivering, how this was possible with her being almost as hot as I was I didnt know, but she was.

I quickly strided over to the linens closet again and grabbed another blanket. I spread that one over her too.

I waited but she was still shivering. Damn. I internally groaned to myself knowing what I was about to do was stupid and unreasonable. But I knew nothing could stop me from doing it.

I walked over to the opposite side of the bed she was sleeping on and gently sat on the edge of the bed. It creaked but she didnt stir...of course not, the sleeping rock. I lifted up the blanket and slowly wriggled under it, the bed groaned but she still was lying still.

My body was right next to hers. Her heart beat was slightly faster than I thought it should be for someone who was asleep. But what did I know, I wasnt a doctor. I realized I still wasnt wearing a shirt but I didnt want to get back up to go get one and risk waking her. Also...I really, really did not want to move one inch away from her.

She was still shivering and I had such a strong urge to help her and no will to fight it, so I slowly brought my arm over her body, putting it around her. How it was possible to be any closer to her I didnt know but she managed to shift until she was completely against my body. I didnt know if it was only the warmth, the comfort or the being so close to me that made her do that but I didnt care, she was there and I was unbelievably happy.

I snuggled my face into whatever was leftover of the pillow we were sharing. Her hair was still spread out across the pillow and I inhaled. She smelled woodsy, almost like me but different somehow. There arent words to really explain it, but I did really like it.

My lips were still formed in a smile as I closed my eyes and didnt try to resist the sleep any longer. My last thought was how the next morning was going to turn out and how she was going to react to my semi kidnapping of her. I smirked at the thought.

Reviews are great people, too bad I dont have barely any =(


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four---------------------

I woke to the smell of coffee....and eggs...maybe even bacon. Yum. I strectched out on the tiny bed, my feet hung over so it wasnt exactly a full stretch but it would do. I rolled back over on my side and the bed groaned from that process. Slowly all the things that occured yesterday came back to me. I realized somethi-someone pretty damn important was missing from the bed. I lurched out of the bed and stood up. I listened and there was two heartbeats in the house, one slightly faster than the other. She was still here.

I sat back down on the bed, my head was spinning from the immediate wake up. I knew I should go in the kitchen to face the music, but I couldnt be more non ready for that. Damn, what was she gonna say about last night...well this morning too...waking up with my arms around her. I wonder how she took that. My stomach growled and I figured it was time to see what was going on. I hope Billys being nice, and didnt say anything to anyone from the pack. That would not be good, not at all.

I stood up and strectched again, raising my arms in the air. I walked over to my little black dresser and took out a black shirt and a new gray pair of sweats, mine were kind of trashed from our excursion in the woods last night, I guess I forgot to change when I got home last night. My head automatically raised up to look in the mirror out of habit, my hair was a shaggy mess still strewn with tiny bits of leaves but my face looked different. I didnt know what it was, just different. Well huh, I thought to myself.

I put on the shirt and sweats I got out of the dresser. The shirt was a little tight and the sweats a little short but I guess thats what happens when the werewolf gene kicks in and you grow another damn foot. The sleeves on the shirt were cut off, my arms didnt fit in them anymore. I knew I needed a good shower and well...new clothes. But the second thing just wasnt gonna happen, my family had never done so well with money and I wouldnt push something as stupid as new clothes on Billy. The first thing could wait, I was a bit anxious to see her. I knew Billy would probably treat her like gold but I still wanted too.

I strode out towards the kitchen, maybe a bit too fast to look like a normal person, but who was I kidding I would never be normal and she knew that. When my stride took me into the kitchen they both looked up at me. Billy smiled a slight smile, he was thinking about something. I could tell he was glad I was up, but I could also tell his mind was a billion miles away from the kitchen. I returned a quick smile before I looked down at her sitting around my little kitchen table. She was sitting on the edge of her chair with her child like hands wrapped around a cup of coffee. Her hair was back up in a messy bun and she was still in the same clothes as last night.

She blushed slightly when she noticed my eyes were on her. Her pale cheeks warmed up with just a hint of red. The blush reminded me of Bella and my heart wrenched up. I quickly tried to forget my last thought. I was determined not to think of her.

I smiled at her but it wasnt a full smile. My mind was somewhere else now too, just like Billys, but I knew mine was stuck on something different than his was. My expression must have changed because she frowned slightly and a line creased up between her eyebrows, she was confused. My eyes were still on her and she knew it so she quickly changed her expression to a smile just like mine was.

"Good morning starshine", her voice was thick with sarcasm and she smirked. So thats how its gonna be huh. Funny...not.

"Ha... Ha, your hilarious arent you. I guess we have a comedian with us" I smirked back at her.

"I try", she said laughing, it was a twinkling laugh, not like chimes but different, it was... nice. I laughed with her.

"So did you guys er talk?" I asked. I figured it was time to get to the point. Shan looked over at Billy, and he looked up at me, coming out of his trance.

I went to the cabinet as I waited for Billy to say something. I grabbed a coffee mug and walked over to the coffee pot filled with the deep brown liquid. Again this morning I was reminded of something, I froze and dropped the mug. It fell to the ground and bounced. It didnt shatter, but it lay on the ground. I purposely did not look back at Billy, I did not want to see his facial expression, I never drop things, never.

I bent and picked it up and took it over to the kitchen sink, I rinsed it and then grapped a towel that was hanging on the fridge door to dry it off with. I walked back over to the coffee pot and filled it up, I grabbed milk out of the fridge and quickly poured it into the mug, changing the color.

I went back over to the table carrying my mug and the sugar bowl. Billys gaze kept flickering over at me. Looking for the catatonic Jake? I didnt return the looks, I sat down in one of our old, dark wood kitchen chairs. I proceeded to scoop spoonful after spoonful of sugar into the cup. Shannon was looking at me, I know she could see the room was getting a little tense.

"Want some sugar with your coffee mister?", She said. I couldnt help it, I laughed. I knew she was trying to help me by lightening up the situation. I appreciated that.

"Maybe just a little", I replied smiling at her. She was smiling back, it was so beautiful. It was a timid smile, but a smile none the less.

Billy was looking at us now, with a small smile on his face too. He went back to the topic before I messed everything up...according to Bella I did that alot I guess.

"Shes staying here for a while Jake, at least until she wants to leave. She explained what was going on and I agree its best for her here, right now at least." He looked over at Shannon and smiled before looking back at me. "What are you going to tell the pack?"

Wait. What was I gonna tell the pack. "Can't we just say Rachels here or something Billy?"

"Jake you know better than I do that, that is not going to work. They arent idiots nor humans. They would figure out you were lying pretty damn quickly. Not to mention maybe Shannon here wants to meet them?" He said this to me but his statement turned into a question for Shan.

"Er. Sure yea sounds good" Billy smiled at her before rolling over and dumping his empty plate and cup into the sink.

"Im heading to the Sue's I'll be back later. Have fun guys." When he thought Shannon couldnt see he winked at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes at him before he grapped his ancient jean jacket and started heading to Sue's which thank god wasnt to far away or else I would have to drive him, and he goes to Sue's a lot.

"Hey Jake I really could use a shower so you want to give a tour, well besides your bedroom. I already saw that part of the house." I could tell she was serious but a bit of sarcasm was thrown in there at the end.

I blushed, I couldnt help it. It was a tad bit of a akward conversation to have. Its not like I did anything. "I dont really care Jake dont worry, it was kinda nice. The company I mean of course." She was blushing too now. Her pale face was a light pink.

She stood up and turned her back to me. She stretched and yawned. Her mangled shirt lifted a very tiny bit when she stretched but it was enough for me to see the beginning of a scar, and it was not small.

"What the hell is on your back!" I blurted out, I stood up and moved over to where she was standing. She hadnt moved, she did not turn around. "Shannon tell me".

"Its nothing, I've had it for forever. Its not a big deal so please dont make it into one Jake."

I hooked my thumb under the back of her shirt and asked "Can I?" She nodded and a bit of her hair fell out of her messy bun. I pushed it aside with my other hand, moving it over her shoulder. I could hear her heartbeat and it was not slow. I stroked her cheek with my hand before I slowly started to lift the back of her shirt.

I let out a small gasp. She was beautiful, it was true. As I started to lift her shirt up slowly I started to notice little things, the way the back of her black bra contrasted with the pale, soft skin and the small freckles in tiny bunches scattered around. It was enough to make anyone gasp but it wasnt what made me. A long bumpy scar protruded from her back, it was 5 thick lines. Each a half an inch wide, they were barely spaced apart. They stretched from her right hip up to her left shoulder. I realized as I slowly raised the shirt higher and higher, this wasnt just a scar, it was claw marks.

I was horrified, I dropped her shirt and quickly pulled her around to face me. Her eyes were startling, they were so wide. Her mouth was open with words not spoken. I shook her as gently as I could.

"What the hell did this to you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are nice, they really are. I appreciate you guys who actually give them :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jake calm down your shaking!" My body was filled with vibration, I couldnt see straight. With her childlike hand she pulled my face down to hers and looked me in the eyes. "Stop", was all she said, but it was enough. She lowered her arm but didnt drop her gaze and either did I. Slowly I started to calm down. Her incredibly deep eyes didnt blink as she raised her hand and brought it back up to my cheek. "Jake, its ok. Its old, I have had that for forever, since I was a kid.

"Wh-What did that to you?" I asked, my voice finally stable.

"Its just a scar. Nothing else. Just forget you saw it alright?" Her voice was so calm. She was unbelievable. Something attacked her, something left marks, something harmed her. I was shaking again.

"Forget. Are you serious right now? How the hell am I supposed to forget. Your back is mauled!" She winced when I brought it up. I doubt it was as old as she said it was. "Dont tell me to forget. Your living with me and you cant even explain a scar you have. How can I trust you at all. You would have hid that from me and you know it. Explain Shan you have to let me in. Let me know who you are...please Shan...please."

She dropped her head and sat back down at the kitchen table. She just sat there. I wished she would say something but also I didnt. I was seething, I didnt want to say something to her and regret saying it later.

Finally she looked back up at me, standing there with my arms crossed while towering over her I was sure I looked menacing but at that moment I didnt care. I was sick of lies, I wanted the truth and I wanted it now.

"Jake please sit down its a long story. Long and painful and confusing. I dont even understand some parts of it". I sat down and continued to glare at her, some part of me realized I was scaring her but I was too pissed off to let up a bit on the anger. I think she knew she deserved this. She should have told me the whole truth yesterday. In some ways I understood not telling a total stranger your whole past, your whole life but in other ways I thought she could trust me even though I hadnt known her for more than 24 hours. I should have expected this. I knew I shouldve.

I let out the breath I hadnt realized I'd been holding. "Sorry for freaking out. Its kinda an immediate reaction from me now since I er changed."

"Its fine Jake I completely understand, do you want breakfast or something before I tell you the story?." Her eyes still gazed up into mine. She didnt want me to know she was scared but her eyes showed it. They were so wide, and watery, she kept blinking over and over and I knew she was holding back tears. I didnt mean to alarm her...I would never intentionally scare her. I was horrified that I let my anger show. It was stupid and I knew it. She was shaking but it wasnt for the same reason I was.

I ignored her question and grabbing her arm I pulled her up and into mine. I pulled her as close to me as I possibly good and mumbled into her hair over and over again how sorry I really was. She didnt say anything back, but I guess she must have appreciated the gesture because she didnt pull away. I realized she liked the closeness of people, she must have missed that when she was traveling alone all the time.

She slowly pulled back away from me but she strectched up onto her tip toes to kiss me on the cheek before she moved back to the chair. Well she attempted to move, she bashed her hip against the table which earned a low groan from her before she limped back to it. I wondered if she'd have a bruise the next morning.

"Ugh. Alright lets get this over with". She was so not looking forward to this at all. I sat back down across from her but not before I stopped by the stove to scoop out some hash browns and grab some bacon from the plate next to it. That earned a smirk from her. "Alright shoot Shan, lets hear the whole story."

She was subconsciously twisting a piece of hair around her finger and she was looking away from my face. She still hadnt looked up when she spoke."Jake, have you...have you ever heard of a shifter?"

"Er...no. Should I have heard of one?" I asked.

She still hadnt looked back up yet. "Well probably...because you are one..." I opened my mouth to speak but at that moment she looked up and brought a finger to my lips. "Shh, let me finish what Im trying to say please." Well fine and dandy I thought to myself, but I knew she was wrong.

"Jake your a wolf shifter, not a werewolf. A wolf shifter, they are different....in so many ways. Werewolves are nasty vile creatures who dont give a shit about anything. They are barely human anymore. They have no choice over there change, they just do it because of the moon." What the hell was she talking about? I let her continue.

"There are all different kinds of shifters, they can change into whatever animal they were born to change into. Fox shifters, have fox shifter children, Wolf shifters....well you already know what happens to their children but yea you get the point. There are very rare people out there who are called shape shifters, not a shifter, a full blown shape shifter....thats what my Dad is...or was."

She waited for me to catch up with her, but I in reality I was so confused. I knew my mouth was hanging open so I quickly snapped it shut. It all sounded so far fetch and fantasy-like but honestly, who even really knew what existed and what didnt anymore.

"So...so what are you then?" I blurted out.

"I'll get to that soon, hold on let me finish my story." After she spoke I nodded at her to continue.

"In your little town the wolfs imprint on, date, and marry humans. In the big world that is massively looked down upon. If you want to be banished from the shifter world forever than you will marry a human. Shifters marry shifters who then have little baby shifters and then the pattern continues. Shifters who marry plain humans can still have children who shift but supposubly they arent as strong as full blooded ones." She paused and looked back up at my face again. She gazed into my eyes and somehow I knew she wasnt lying. Somehow I knew she didnt want to lie to me. I realized we had a connection, I didnt know what it was...what it meant. But it was there. She smiled slightly at me and I smiled back, then she continued.

"Shape shifters are different from shifters. They shape into whatever they want, whenever they want. They are still very dangerous maybe even more so because when they are angry sometimes they have no control over what they turn into. It could range from a goldfish to a mountain lion. It does not matter. Shape shifters can only marry their own kind or just a shifter. If they marry a human their kids should be human. My dad fell in love with a human named Mya Harp." She paused again and I suddenly realized something.

"Wait a second...shouldnt that mean your a human?" I asked. That couldnt be, I knew she wasnt human, I could tell the minute I touched her skin.

"Yea Jake, I said their kids should be human. Shape shifters never chose humans to marry they just didnt. They loved what they were to much to love anyone else. I dont know what I am. A strange mutation? Im not a shifter or a shape shifter but Im not human either. I can do things I dont know how to explain. And my temperature runs slightly hotter than normal but I still get cold, I can run fast and jump high but if something bad happens to me then injury comes upon me as easy as it would a human." Her eyes were gazing holes into the table. She was angry, but at what? I didnt speak, so she would keep going. I wanted to hear more.

"So my dad fell head over heels crazy in love with this young woman and she fell in love right back. He knew the consequences of his actions, what his family would say and do but he didnt care, he loved her. Sometimes I think it was too much...my mom didnt know what he was, he didnt want to scare her off. So he made the ultimate sacrifice of the shifter world....he gave up all of us powers. He refused to change ever again, of course there were signs he wasnt human, the temperature, the strength, the fast movements. My mom was always slightly suspicious but she never said anything...she didnt want to ruin their lives together she loved him to much. Somewhere along the way they had me and from the time I spent with them I know they loved me." Her mouth was set in a strong line and her lips were turning white from being pressed together so hard. She was trying not to show emotion but when she tried not too she didnt know she showed even more.

"But what happened Shan...why arent they here? With you?" I said quietly. I didnt want to bring up painful subjects but I needed to know what happened that changed everything so quickly.

"I told you before Jake, they are dead, they arent coming back, its not them Im looking for." She replied in a hard tone, emotionless.

"What are you looking for then Shannon, What is left to search for?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Answers." She replied simply, right to the point. "I dont know what those answers are, hell I dont even know what questions Im asking but I know I dont know the whole truth yet. I want to find it."

I didnt know what she meant by that but I wanted to help her. I cared about her...this stranger, this beautiful girl. I realized she still hadnt told me about the mark on her back. Not a mark... a distortion. "What happened to your back though....who did that to you?" I asked my voice almost inaudible.

"I dont remember much Jake, I know I was five because it was right before they died. My dad was angry at my mom... I dont know why so dont ask. But she grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the car...almost running. My dad was running after us and of course he caught her and begged her not to leave. She slapped him, hard across the face. I remember the sharp sound. I let go of my moms hand and put my hands over my ears so I couldnt hear them yelling. I didnt want too. She tried to slap him again and he pushed her away from him. He didnt even realize it was too hard. She fell to the ground onto the concrete and her head smacked the concrete just like she smacked his face. It was the same sound. All I could see was the blood...her blood so I turned away and sat down looking away from my father."

The tears rolled down her cheeks now. The non-emotional state had disappeared completely. I didnt touch her. I knew she needed to finish the story, I didnt think she could get through stopping and then having to finish later so I just let her keep speaking but I oh so wanted to go and pull her into my chest to comfort her.

"My dad flipped out. He killed her and he knew it. He could hear her heartbeat stop and there was nothing he could do to save her. He phased for the first time in over 5 years and he had no control. I didnt see what he became but I felt it. It was though someone had taking knifes and pulled them across my back. I blacked out, I was just a kid. When I woke up a social worker lady was there telling me I was fine but that my parents had died. I dont know what happened to my dad but that is what she told me. A week later I was out of the hospital and living with a foster family."

Her voice was husky with tears but she did attempt to say one last thing to me. "Thats all I know Jake...when I caught the smell of your pack I thought maybe I could get answers. You know, about my dad.... I dont believe hes dead. I just dont. I know in my heart hes not."

I walked over to her and easily lifted her off the small carved wooden chair before sitting down on it and placing her on top of me. She curled across my lap like she was meant to fit there perfectly. She placed her head right under my jaw and I stroked her long and beautiful but strange, colored hair.

"I'll help you get answers Shannon...I will, I give you my word." She didnt stand up and neither did I. I was thankful for that. I didnt want to move an inch from where I was.

You know the drill guys. Review review review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As minutes went by with my arms circled around her, a idea in my head slowly formulated into a plan. Shannon wanted answers well maybe I had them, I knew it was wrong to hide somethings from her but I wasnt sure if it was right to form actual hopes in her head and then rip them back out, I never thought of myself as a cruel person and I was not about to start now.

I heard the clocks hands rapid movement, I heard the sounds of the La Push kids playing out near the water with the rocks, even though it was august the frigid pacific north coast still kept people out of it. I heard cars stereos booming and I heard the wind chimes which decorated almost every house around. But mostly I listened to Shannons frail breathing start to slow to a steady pace. Her head was still wedged in the nook between my heart and my jaw. In the back of my brain I wondered if she was listening to my heart beat while I was listening to hers. Some part of me wanted her too...some part of me was afraid she would hear its angst.

With that thought I gently lifted her off my lap so she could stand, after she was off of me I joined her. I looked away from her for a half second so I could push in our chair but when I looked back at her, her strange blue eyes were gazing into mine. They were curious, wondering, lovely. My lips raised into a smile, with only one day with her she already had me twisted around her finger in a strange coil. I wasnt about to try to wind myself off of it.

When Bella left, part of me did too. My heart wasnt the only thing broken, so was my pride, my ability to love and not just to love...but to function. It would be a lie if I said I didnt miss her because I did, I missed her incredibly. With Shannon here... it didnt just help with the pain but it made me feel well not human I guess but more alive than I have felt since she left those few days ago.

"I have someplace to take you...its not far." I said in one breath. She raised her eyebrows, questioningly, the effect created lines. I raised my thumb up to her face and gently smoothed them out. Her eyes were still locked on mine. "Its a surprise...I think it may help you with the questions I cant answer myself." I spoke again.

She nodded her head and smiled at me, she grabbed my hand from her face and kissed it before letting it drop down back to my side. Heat rose up to my face, I was blushing. I hoped my dark skin covered it so she couldnt see but from the smirk on her face I was guesssing she could tell. Damn.

She dropped her gaze from mine and then looked down at herself, her smirk disappearing. Good.

"Er Jake"

"Er what?" I asked mocking her words.

"I need a shower like bad." She wasnt even embarassed to admit it. It was actually a pretty truthful statement but I would keep that unspoken comment to myself. I did smirk at her though, it couldnt be helped.

"Bathrooms there" I said, pointing down the small hall. I glanced at her clothes realizing those needed to be tossed...maybe even burned. I didnt usually pay much attention to clothing being a 'shifter' and all. But hers I dont even think could count as clothing anymore. "Um...I bet I could hunt up some clothes for you in my sisters old room... she left a few things here before she moved out."

"Thanks Jake...alot. You have no idea how much I really do appreciate all this. Can you just drop them off near the bathroom door?" The shy tone she used with Billy came back up again, the parent voice. Just the thought of it made me want to laugh.

"Sure sure" I said, the smirk still on my face. Shannon spun clumsily away from me and towards the bathroom. I laughed and she whirled back around to glare at me before shutting the door behind her. I heard the water start to run from the shower and decided it was time to venture into the unknown...Rachels closet. Dun Dun Dun.

When Rachel moved out we more or less turned her room into a storage space. It was jam packed with all different types of things, some of them were still her own. Her room was only few feet from mine. I hadnt set foot in her room for ages so I wondered how much more stuff had cluttered up the walk to her closet. I slowly opened the door, the light blues walls still glanced down at me but her white carpet was nowhere to be seen. It disappeared under the new contents of her room. Damn I was going to have to dig to get Shannon some clothes.

I gingerly pushed my way through the wreckage. Thankfully her closet was only mere feet from the entrance to her room. I opened it and realized my choices....well Shannons choices were pretty limited. Now I wouldnt say Rachel dressed provacatively but if a random person tried to get clothes out of this closet thats what they would have thought. Rachel being always petite and thin bought things to match her body, short skirts and small shirts. Well at least theres a color scheme...and oh god mesh. I took that as my que to leave. I decided to give Shannon her own options. Pulling down anything that looked semi-wearable I threw it in a pile which I gathered up in my arms and proceeded to drop off in front of the bathroom door.

I raised my fist and banged on it twice before yelling "Clothes are here proceed at your own risk."

I didnt wait for an answer. I needed food, more of Billy's breakfast sounded pretty good right now.

When I heard the bathroom door open I didnt glance up from my food, when I heard foot steps I didnt glance up but when I heard a fast heartbeat I just sorta had to raise my gaze.

Now I already knew Shan was attractive, I knew from the minute I met her. But somethings you just cant be prepared for.

The first thing I noticed was the smell, the girly shampoo Rachel and Rebecca always left behind was what me and Billy would always shy away from. It sat in the shower rarely used. Until now I was guessing.

Shan's hair was now in long waves down her back, it was combed and still wet. But whenever she moved it the scent would hit you.

I recognized one of the few pieces of clothing that didnt look like someone the size of a eleven year old should wear. It was just a patterned dress which hit right above her knees. In its simplicity it was perfect for her. It hung from her shoulders and reached down in a scoop shape to her chest. She looked well hot....dress clung to her upper body before flaring out at the bottom a bit. I could see the contours of her shoulders...the curve of the top of her-. Stop it Jake.

She strode over to where I sat and brought her hand under my jaw and lightly pushed up. I quickly realized she was implying my mouth was hanging open. Pshhhh.

"You look er nice." I said.

"Well thanks Jake, I would say back at ya but you need a shower so go hop in. I'll take care of the dishes while your in there." She said with her high pitched laugh.

"Alright thanks." I turned on my heel and headed to the bathroom

After a fairly long shower, from that whole episode yesterday I was a mess, I walked out dressed in some jeans and a plain black tee. The person who I was taking her too had seen me in much worse.

When I entered the living room Shannon was sitting on the small couch with her head bent over something. She didnt notice me watching her so I was guessing she was concentrating on something. After a short second I realized she had a book her hand, she was reading something. That something was a black leather book, I could tell it was fairly old, covered in wrinkles and water stains. I cleared my throat so she would know I was there.

She shut it almost immediatley and with a hollow thud it dropped to the floor. I raised my eyebrows curiously, what was she hiding?

"Its just a diary Jake...my dads. Thats how I know all that crap I told you this morning. Its from this." Well that explained things a bit better.

"But havent you read it before?" I asked

"Yea but I get the feeling I'm missing something...something rather important." She spoke quietly. I decided to drop the subject. I could tell she didnt like talking about it, it was nothing life threatening so I wasnt going to force her.

"Alright I was just curious." I said.

"Understandable. So where are we headed to?"

"Just wait. Its worth it...trust me. So are you ready to leave?"

"Yea. Lets go." She smiled at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. She didnt let go while we walked...it wasnt far so I didnt see the point in bringing the rabbit. I was slightly worried about seeing someone from the pack but thankfully we didnt. I knew I would have to face them eventually...but now just wasnt the time.

Shannon didnt speak as we walked. She kept her chin raised and stared ahead. Some part of me was wondering if she could smell the packs scent. I definetly could.

As we rounded the corner and the small white house came into view I knew I wasnt nervous at all. Shannon looked at the house curiously and turned her head to arch her eyebrows at me questioningly. I gave her a timid smile but I didnt say anything.

As we slowly made our way over to the house rain started to come down from the dark sky. Maybe I should have brought the rabbit, I thought to myself.

When we got to the dark wooden door which I had seen many times before, I raised my fist and knocked sharply three times.

Shannon squeezed my hand with hers. She was nervous I realized. I let go of her hand and put my arm around her and bringing her closer to me before whispering "its ok" in her ear.

As the door creaked open I saw Old Quil Atearas familiar face. His features were tense as he took in the sight of us. When he looked at me he seemed to be relieved but when he took in the sight of Shannon he stepped back, before quickly slamming the door in our faces.

This story isnt getting posted till I get more reviews. On lots of favorites and alert lists but barely any reviews. Reviews=happiness which equals new chapter. gracias


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the long wait. Vacation, crappy internet. I think you guys understand what Im getting at. _

Chapter Seven----------------------------------------------------------------

What just happened? Better yet, why did this just happen? Shannon turned her head and looked up at me, her expression shocked. I was sure mine was extremely similiar to hers. I turned my gaze back to the door and started banging my fist against it. I didnt care how rude it was, all I cared about was how pissed off he was making me. Ive knew this man for years, what is his damn problem.

"Open the door Ateara!" I yelled, resorting to use his last name. Over and over I slammed my fist against his wooden door. My knuckles left deep dents in the walnut wood. With one last bang on the door I stopped, panting. "Please Quil".

There was no answer, no sound. I looked down at Shannon. She was staring at the door with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. When she noticed I was watching her she shut her mouth and said, "Jake lets go...its no use."

I turned away from her pinching my nose with my forefinger and my thumb. I knew my body was starting to shake and I really did not feel like exploding into a giant wolf at the moment.

I went back to the door and looked at the brass knob. I reached out and grabbed it with my right hand even though I expected it to be locked. But it wasnt locked. It turned easily and I pushed the door open. Maybe he didnt expect us to barge into his house, maybe he just didnt think he could keep a werewolf...well "wolf shifter" out. Either way I didnt care I was in.

I swung my right arm behind me and grabbed Shannons hand and pulled her towards me without looking back. She stumbled but she let me lead her. With her on my right side I walked into the house and closed the door behind us.

It was dark inside. The curtains were closed and the lights off. But the combination of knowing every nook and crannie of this house and being able to see in the dark, then him taking those precautions didnt really stop me much. He was sitting in the living room on his long green checkered sofa. His back was turned away from us. He was staring out the only window left with the shades open. Outside it was raining, the sky a deep gray.

Pulling Shannon with me I started towards his other couch. I could feel Shannon was nervous, her walk hesitant. I looked back at her and she met my eyes. I hoped the look in mine was calming. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, nodding her head once telling me she was okay.

I knew Old Quil could hear us. We werent surprising him. Yes, he was old but he was still part wolf shifter.

Shannon and I walked to his other couch and sat down, directly across from him. We were faced away from the window but I could still hear the drops against the glass.

His eyes were closed but when they opened the burned holes into not mine...but Shannons. His deep voice suddenly spoke, "Jacob why would you bring her here, why!" His yells echoed around the wooden floors and high ceilings.

I didnt answer his question. I wanted to know something else. Why was he being a complete asshole to us. "Mr. Ateara why are you acting like this?" I tried to keep my voice calm but it came out in a husky whisper.

"She shouldnt be here Jacob. Not her. Has she told you what she is? Do you even know? Or are you to idiotic to not realize shes not normal."He spoke in a fierce voice.

"I know what she is Ateara. Im here for answers. Not your approval for her to be here." I said, my voice growing louder.

"Jacob her fathers a murderer! Do you not realize this. Did she tell you what he did?"

"How do you know her father?"

He laughed a hard bitter laugh. "I would recognize those eyes anywhere Jacob. His eyes. A murderers eyes." Shannon flinched into my side. I put my arm around her and Old Quil expression suddenly turned from angry to shocked to sad. "Oh Jacob don't...please." He said in a hushed whisper.

"Dont what?" I asked surprisedly. He just shook his head and closed her eyes.

He ignored my question but did speak "I wont help you...or her. Not with this Jacob. Be careful my friend...bad things come from hanging around a shifter...they always do." He closed his eyes and dropped his head. "Jacob could you please leave now?" He asked quietly.

"Im already gone Ateara" I spoke disgustedly. I pulled Shannon off the couch without looking at her expression. I didnt want to see it. We walked out the door and down his driveway, not bothering to close it behind us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know it is very short but I needed an update and Im already working on the next chapter. Reviews are nice the button below likes to be pushed. :)


End file.
